


Random Gotham Side Stories To Pass Time

by hatersbrunch



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatersbrunch/pseuds/hatersbrunch
Summary: Also spoiler warning! Uh so these are just random stories that come up in my head. Don't expect this to be updated regularly and there will be no smut. Ok enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

( _The Ivy in this story is still a kid)_

They were finally done growing! Ivy smiled at her mushrooms, tomatoes, oregano, basil, thyme, parsley, and a secret knockout flower. She had planned a heist with Selina. Living a block away was a gang called The Streakz who sold drugs and have just hit a big pile of loot. Ivy had saw them bring money into their hideout every Friday for the past 2 months, _probably about $20,000_ she thought to herself. She needed just a pinch of that money, being a street kid wasn't easy and the child can't always live off what she grows.   
After a while, Selina arrived. She had a look of determination and desperation on her face. They had a quick and simple plan, Ivy would and knock at their door and lure some of the members out of the hideout, with Selina waiting by window to sneak in and take the remaining people inside out. Once the whole gang was not able to do anything, Ivy and Selina would steal some of the money and hide out at Selina's place until the heat died down a little.  
The plan was fool proof and nothing could go wrong besides the gang not following Ivy. "Are you ready for this?" Selina asked giving Ivy a worried expression. "You're never usually the one to go inside the house, will you be ok?"

  
Ivy nodded glad Selina cared about her, "I'll be ok, it's not like I'm going in all alone." Ivy picked up the an extra something that looked like it was in a glass vile and ran across the street knocking on the door, she stood there fake tears forming in her eyes. "C-Can you guys help me...my mom is hurt b-by the road! She needs help and you are the closest people around!"

Selina watched as several of the members of The Streakz stepped out of the door and followed Ivy down the road. It was now time for Selina to do her role in the plan.  
She opened the window and quietly climbed inside, it had seemed most of the members went with Ivy to help her. There were two guys remaining, Selina snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the heaviest frying pan she could find. She approached the guy as he sat in his chair and hit him on the head with it. There was a loud groan from him when he fell to the ground, this alerted the other guy who pulled out a gun.

"Well, well, well, is that a kitty cat I see? The boys and I have been preparing for your arrival, we figured you were coming it seems you have a knack for robbing gangs well boss will love that I caught you!" He snarled. The guy then took out his cellphone and called the other gang members.

"Hey where are you guys? We don't got any runs today, besides I caught us a little theif."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Ed had rescued Martin and is about there time at the ice cream parlor)

Martin was a little suspicious of Ed. During the drive to the ice cream parlor he sat in the back of the car instead of sitting in the front part next Ed, the clover dressed Ed however could not tell if this was because Martin didn't like him or if this was just a safety thing.

The start of the ride Martin didn't  write a single thing down and just looked down while playing with his hands. Edward-oh wait I should probably start calling him The Riddler- on the other hand wanted to make conversation with Martin. The drive would be a little longer than expected due to traffic and it was weird having Oswald's son in the car with him. Conversations were hard for The Riddler sometimes especially awkward ones like this.

"Are you excited?" Ed said, quickly regretting he did.

Martin shook his head no.

Ed was confused, what kid wouldn't be excited for ice cream. "Why not?"

Martin looked down and there was about 20 second of silence until Martin showed handed his notepad to Ed. On it said 'You scare me'.

Ed felt kind of bad. He never wanted Martin to feel scared of him, Martin also felt like his own son he only knew for 20 minutes. "How..do I scare you?" He asked giving Martin back his notepad.

Martin scribbled his words down as fast as he could and handed the notebook back to Ed.

"What kind of things does Oswald say about me?" He was now interested in what trash Oswald was talking even though they were ok now.

Martin thought about this one before writing anything down. He then proceeded to write 'He says that you scare him sometimes'.

Ed nodded at this piece of text. "I assure you I would not hurt a single hair on your head! I will pinky promise that!" He held out his pinky finger.  Martin did the same and they intertwined.

Finally they arrived at the ice cream parlor and got there ice cream. Ed ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream and Martin ordered cookies and cream. They both agreed to order plain vanilla for Oswald and Ed would give it to him.

After they finished their frozen treats Ed dropped Martin off at a safe location. Before going inside the location Martin gave Ed a goodbye hug and wrote 'Thank You' on his paper.

Edward grinned as Martin walked away. "What a nice kid."

_(Sorry this one was kind of awkward and short. I suck at writing so I had to struggle with words. Please leave suggestions on what stories you want to read in the comments.)_


	3. Circus Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story is about one Jerome and Jeremiah's adventures as children)

While we know a lot about Jerome and Jeremiah not getting along there were very few moments when they did.

Jerome sat on the sidewalk while burning insects with a lighter he stole from his mother. Jeremiah was sitting next to him reading a book someone left at their last show about insects. It was almost time for their next performance and they were the ring masters this time.

"I'm bored." Jerome complained. "Do you want to do something fun, like setting free mom's snake?"

Jeremiah stared at Jerome as if he had lost his mind. "No, what if the snake bites someone?"

"I guess they die. People always said they wish they could meet Venom, they got their wish."

"I don't think that's a smart idea. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Good ol' Jeremiah always playing by the rules. Don't you ever wish you could go beyond this place? There's an old Farris Wheel not that far from here!"

"You already know mom doesn't like us going too far. Besides we have to hold the rings in an hour." Jeremiah sighed.

"Mom barely notices when we **ARE** here, I doubt she'll notice we're gone. She's to busy banging Double Dare Dave."

Jeremiah looked up from his book at his twin. Jerome gave him a grin. Jeremiah straightened his glasses and nodded, "Okay, lets do it but if we get in trouble we pull a switch-a-roo!" (a term that means Jerome takes Jeremiah's glasses and they pretend to be each other).

Jeremiah cared for his brother and knew that when ever Jerome got in trouble he was severely punished and Jeremiah got a don't do it again.

They snuck away to the abandoned part of the circus where all the carnival games and rides were. Surprisingly the Ferris Wheel was still lit up. "Last one to the top is elephant poop!" Jerome shouted as he started climbing up the humongous neon wheel. Jeremiah laughed as he also climbed up.

They laughed as they went up and up. They finally reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. It as cold and breezy at the top. Jeremiah was last up so Jerome called him names like 'Poopface'. Jeremiah looked at his watch that looked like the ones you got from McDonald's (probably was one of them) it read 8:45. "Mom is going to be so mad."

Jerome smiled, "That's ok, didn't you say you were going to take my punishment?"

They both laughed. "I love you brother." Jeremiah laughed.

_"I love you too."_


	4. Authors Note

I know its been a few days but I'm back. I will post 1 or 2 more stories for this month and in December I will be posting holiday and winter themed stories EVERY DAY! ALL OF DECEMBER!!! So yeah, enjoy. - Your author, Fern


	5. Heist Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Selina And Ivy Side Story

Selina was in panic, _what if they hurt Ivy?_

The guy kept the gun at Selina's head and tied her to a chair. Eventually the others came back but, with no Ivy.

A big guy with a body too big for his head came to Selina with a knife. "Listen here cat, if you tell us who sent you we might let you leave with most of your body."

"No one sent me! We just needed money!"

The guy chuckled and signalled at one of the other members, "Bring in the red head!"

A scrawny looking guy who must've been strong because he was holding Ivy back despite her kicking and squirming walked in. He chuckled and brought a knife to Ivy's throat. "Tell us or we will really be able to tell how red her hair is."

Selina grimaced, "Fine! But let me whisper it..."

The ruffian came closer so Selina could whisper in his ear. Instead she kicked him in the stomach causing her chair to fall backwards and break.  
The guy that was holding Ivy took out his gun which let Ivy quickly get away. She untied Selina and they ran out of the hideout area hearing the curses of the Streakz behind them.

When they finally got to Selina's place they split the money evenly.

"Ivy, I'm really sorry I got you into that mess." Selina sighed.

"Its ok." Ivy smiled.

Selina let Ivy stay over since it was dangerous for her to go back. That day they're friendship got a little stronger.


	6. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jervis invites Jerome and Jonathan to a tea party)

Jervis hummed as he prepared some tea on the stove. He was throwing a tea party and was going to invite his two closest- and only- friends, Jerome and Jonathan.

He baked madeleines and got fresh strawberries. Jervis really went all out. When Jerome and Jonathan arrived they both were surprised by how much the sassy top hat wearing fellow had did.

"Wow, we must be in England!" Jerome laughed in a fake British accent.

Jonathan chucked a little as he took a seat at a round table with 3 chairs. Jervis started to poor tea into some cups.

"Ooo! Are those madelelines?" Jerome said as he took some and stuffed them in his pockets.

Jervis nodded and glanced over at Jonathan who was secretly eating strawberries.

"So why did you-"

Jervis sighed as he interrupted Jerome. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full!"

Jerome stuck his tongue out as he ate more madelelines.

"Yes it is!" Jonathan smiled with his mouthful of strawberries.

"Now, I bet you two are wondering why I invited you." Jervis glared at his Scarecrow dressed friend. "It's because you two are my only friends and I was bored.."

Jerome and Jonathan looked at each other and broke out laughing. Then Jerome fell out of his chair and everyone started laughing.

They laughed for four minutes straight until Jerome wiped a tear from his eye. "Ok, ok. We are your only friends because you are a loser."

Jervis sighed as he got up from his chair and grabbed two bowls that had madelelines and strawberries in them. He came back with a bowl of madeleines with strawberries in them. Jerome and Jonathan both dived their hands in the bowl stuffing their mouth with them.

Eventually the bowl was empty and there was only one of the treats left. Jerome and Jonathan squinted at each other and started fighting over it. They smacked, bit and pinched at one another.

"You two are behaving like children! Just break it in half." Jervis shouted.

" **NO**!" They yelled in unison.

When they finally stopped tussling Jervis' house was destroyed. His table was broken, his tea set was shattered, and stuff was spilt all over the floor.

Jerome and Jonathan both picked it up but, Jervis snatched it and ate it.

The two stood shocked stomped out his house flipping him off.

"But I had more in the kitchen..." Jervis frowned.


	7. Catching A Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically all the villains have a cold uhh don't expect this to make sense since this is more of a crack and vent story its still funny so enjoy!

Oswald sneezed and blew his nose. "Victor!" He yelled.

Victor (Zsasz) came in the room with a red nose and a box of tissues. "Yes boss?"

"Where's my soup?"

Victor gave Oswald a weird look. "You never asked me for soup."

"Yes I did! Now get me soup!" Oswald huffed.

Without arguing Victor rolled his eyes and went to go get Oswald some soup. It was odd that Oswald had a cold anyways, then Victor got a cold, next thing you know all the villains and Gotham had a cold.

Edward coughed so hard he was sure he had some type of disease or something.

Firefly was fairly irritated at this. Victor (Fries) was sure he was going to get some form of flu. Ivy attempted to take care of herself by drinking some tea. Jervis was asleep, Jerome was sneezing and with every sneeze he would fall out his chair then laugh about it. And poor Jonathan was presumed dead by everyone.

Germs floated around as everyone groaned with sore throats.

"I can't take being sick!" Firefly complained.

"Its a part of life, if we don't get sick our bod-" Edward started.

"Hey Icepop is there any chance you can freeze him before I cook him?"

Fries shook his head no not understanding it was a rhetorical question.

Ivy started bringing everyone tea with some medicines she had mixed. Several complained it tasted like shit and others (cough cough Jonathan) found it quite tasty.

"Well I'm bored and I can't commit any crimes with snot coming out of my nose." Jerome chuckled.

"We can watch a movie!" Jervis suggested.

"What genre? I wanna watch a documentary movie!" Edward shouted.

"How about a gay romance movie?" Oswald suggest.

"What about a 70's themed one?" Zsasz asked.

Eventually everyone was arguing but stopped when someone walked threw the door. IT WAS BARBARA!

"No one told me you all were having a sleepover." She giggled.

The room echoed with coughs and sneezes.  Upon hearing that Barbara left because she was thinking _I run too much crime stuff to be sick._

Everyone eventually feel asleep after some more arguing.

Jim then busted in the door shouting the iconic phrase, "GCPD!"

Everyone woke up shouting at him to be quiet and leave. Jim left and everyone fell back asleep. Then they slept peacefully...I hope....


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, read the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so uh.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy!

Bruce smiled at the beautiful Christmas tree. He wore black pajamas with tiny bats on the pants. The tree was absolutely marvelous, it had everything from tinsel to lights. 

Alfred grinned as he placed a gold and sliver present- along with many others- under the tree. "Enjoying the tree Master Bruce?"

Bruce snapped out of his trance and turned to his British butler. "Yeah..it's great! If only my parents could see-"

Before Bruce even got to finish his sentence Selina came through the window. She smiled when she saw the tree and even wider at the presents. "Wow, one of those gifts definitely better be for me!"

Bruce laughed. "Well one of them is, just like there is one for Alfred, Lucius, Jim, and Harvey. The rest are toys for the charity event I'm hosting."

"Does that mean I have to dress fancy again so we can dance?"  Selina huffed.

"No," Alfred laughed "You have to dress fancy to eat dinner with a few hundred people." 

"Don't you ever get tired of doing all this rich boy stuff?" 

"No, all this rich boy stuff is important." Bruce laughed.

"Can we still dance afterwards?"

"Of course."

Selina looked around, "Hey, where did Alfred go?"

Bruce turned around and saw Alfred with a ladder behind him. "Looks like you and Ms.Kyle are under the mistletoe." He laughed.

Selina raised an eyebrow, "You really expect me to ki-"

Her words were interrupted by a kiss from Bruce, "Merry Christmas, Selina!"


End file.
